


The Act Itself

by anamatics



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Asexual Character, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamatics/pseuds/anamatics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Maura overcompensates for all her failings, why shouldn't this be any different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Act Itself

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I don't even know. A thought experiment, if you will. Conceived of the idea that Maura overcompensates for everything else in her life, why not this.

It's funny. She talks about it constantly, thinks about it constantly, but the actual act of sex means very little to Maura Isles. She supposes that it's a bodily function, a so-called itch that needs to be scratched, but she can't abide by it most of the time. It just doesn't come to her naturally.

Maura is used to feeling awkward in everything she does, so when something truly does not fit, she doesn't really know what to make of it. She tries a few things, experiments as best she can, and realizes that it's just really not something that she enjoys all that much.

Jane doesn't really get it. Maura's tried to explain it to her, but they usually just end up curling up together, Jane's fingers twining in Maura's hair. This is what Maura loves; it's far more intimate than sex. She can linger here for hours, Jane growing warm and sleepy against her as they watch television or simply be quiet, lost in their own thoughts.

Sex doesn't do anything for her but make her feel uncomfortable. Maura's practical, she knows what she is - she doesn't like to think of herself as that - as somehow different. But she is. She loves Jane more than anything else and Jane is okay with what they have.

Sometimes, though, they do have sex.

Maura does it for Jane, because she's a scientist and she's educated and she knows that Jane needs this. She needs the other aspect, the release. It's a personal maintenance thing, she's gotta do it or it'll bother her. She doesn't feel much of anything when she does it on her own. It's for Jane, the intimacy, the act itself. She does come, it's hard and fast and not entirely unpleasant - just not really her thing.

"Why don't you like it?" Jane asks afterwards, every time, like clockwork.

Maura always sighs, rolls over, and says that it just isn't how her brain is wired. Some people have sex drives, she really doesn't. She _knows_ , intrinsically, that sex is important to most people. She tries to emphasize that to Jane, to the people around her. They think she's a nympho and Maura doesn't know where she went wrong.

She supposes that she should just smile and nod and not think too hard about it. To fuck guys (and Jane) and not let the uncomfortable feelings of the moment bother her.

But Jane doesn't seem to care that they have sex less than once a month and most of the time just cuddle up next to each other and sleep, lost in each other's arms. Maura is pretty sure that Jane likes that part as well.

To Maura, that's the best part; and Jane is growing (she's sure of this, there's been tests of her hypothesis and everything) to love it.


End file.
